


I Need You Now More Than Ever

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Josh is Sad, M/M, Sad, Sad Josh, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1am and Tyler's phone is ringing. </p><p>"Josh?"</p><p>"Josh, Josh are you okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Now More Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this was the result of an anon ask on tumblr. They wanted some hurt/comfort joshler where Josh is sad and Tyler comforts him. so this is what I did with that. hope you enjoy. :D

It's 1am and Tyler's phone is ringing. He had just finally fallen asleep and was woken up to the loud tone. 

"Josh?" Tyler said, groggy from just waking up. 

"T-Tyler?" Josh was crying, but it sounded like he was trying to hide it.

"Josh, Josh are you okay?" 

"N-no." He whimpered.

Sometimes Josh gets like this. Sad and in need of something or someone to comfort him. If Tyler isn't there he would usually resort to the razor. He doesn't like that he cuts, and he's tried to stop. But when all of his feelings hit him all at once, it seems like the only option. He's told Tyler this, and Tyler tries to help him as best he can. It really helps Josh, knowing that he has Tyler by his side. 

"Josh, I'm coming over, okay? I will be right there. Will you be okay until I get there?" 

"I-I think so." Josh choked out. 

"Okay Josh, I'm on my way."

After ending the call, Tyler slid his phone into his pocket and slipped on his shoes, not even bothering to put on a shirt. He ran down the stairs and out the door. When he arrived at Josh's house he could see that all the lights we off, except for Josh's room. 

Before Josh knew it, Tyler was by his side, hugging him tightly. It made him feel safe. Like everything would be okay. And he really needed that right now.

"Josh, Josh it's okay. I'm here now, I'm here. It's okay. You're okay now." Tyler said, hugging Josh tighter and stroking his hair.

Josh just cried into Tyler's shirt and held on to Tyler like if he didn't he would die. They stayed like this for a long while. But Josh just couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard he tried. It was almost as if having Tyler by his side didn't work anymore to "cure" the sadness. That feeling only made Josh cry harder. 

"Josh, don't cry, it's okay. it's okay."

"I promise you you're going to be okay." Tyler added. 

"I promise. I promise." Tyler whispered softly into Josh's ear.

Tyler moved away from Josh to look at him. He moved away from Josh for two reasons. One was to look at him to see if he had stopped crying, and two was he wanted to look at Josh's eyes. He was looking for the sadness that pained him. He was looking for the deep hurt that swelled in his eyes and poured out down his cheeks. But he couldn't find it. Good. That means Josh is okay. 

Tyler was snapped out of his thoughts when Josh pulled him back into a tight hug, resting his head on Tyler's shoulder.

"I just need you right now." Josh sniffled.

"Okay Josh. It's okay." Tyler rubbed Josh's back in an attempt to comfort him. 

It was 2am now, and Josh had practically cried himself to sleep on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler didn't notice at first, but he felt like it was unusually quiet.

"Josh?" 

"Hm?" Josh picked his head up from Tyler's shoulder.

"Maybe we should lay down." Tyler suggested. 

"I mean, if you want. You should rest, Josh." He added.

Josh nodded and clutched tighter onto Tyler's shirt, pressing his face into Tyler's chest.

Tyler scooted back on the bed, being careful to not let go of Josh, who was still gripping onto him tightly. 

Once they were laying down, Josh cuddled up close to Tyler and pressed his face into Tyler's neck. 

"Please don't leave." Josh whispered into Tyler's neck.

"I would never leave you Josh." Tyler assured him.

"I love you Josh."

"I love you more. Thank you for everything, Tyler." 

Tyler just smiled. 

Their breathing began to match as they fell asleep, cuddled into each other, their soft breaths filling the air of the now quiet bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> some feedback would be great if you can do that frens. |-/


End file.
